


she's a riot

by ravioliz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im gay, this is my first fic in 2-3 years wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliz/pseuds/ravioliz
Summary: She glanced at Kaede's hands, at howfluidlyandeffortlesslythey moved on the tiles. It’s like her hands belonged on these tiles and nowhere else.The sight always made Maki speechless, though it was no surprise - After all, Kaede was the Ultimate Pianist herself.





	she's a riot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bounsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounsweet/gifts).



> oh wow i finally finished this... amazing  
> anyways! the prompt was "Maki is upset and Kaede tries her best to cheer her up" given by the wonderful [bounsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounsweet/pseuds/bounsweet) i love u bitch. this dedicated to u 100% and i hope u like this bc i tried my very best
> 
> i hope i didnt make any of them too ooc or i will cry

The halls - and the entire school itself - was dead quiet and peaceful. Was, as it was soon disturbed and broken completely by the sound of fast and rather angry footsteps, and a loud slam of the doors that lead to the Gym following soon after.  
And all of this created by an angry teenage girl whose glare could kill a man right now.

Everyone heard the slam, she was sure.

But did she care? Not at all, quite the opposite, really.

Besides, Maki Harukawa was busy with other things right now.

  
_Stupid Momota. And that stupid little gremlin-!_

  
Maki hissed under her breath, her pace quickening and her hands clenched into fist with the urge to strangle them both. Momota being his usual annoying self and preaching his nonsense is already draining itself, but with that little gremlin Ouma around it’s literally unbearable.

  
It’s like he _knows_. Knows who she really _is_.

  
And his attitude is even worse.

 

And then comes Momota, being an idiot and threatening to punch him. Maki could’ve been able to relate if Momota wasn’t, well, Momota. And being his usual self, he didn’t let her do anything, like he was protecting her. Which she didn’t need at all.

She can take care of herself. She could handle the situation on her own. But he had to butt in and make everything worse, like Ouma’s baiting wasn't enough.

Which brings her to the current situation, walking angrily through the halls and passing past the dining area.

 

It’s petty, Maki thinks.

 

Something as petty as this shouldn't be enough to lose her  _ entire _ composure.

She should stop thinking about this already. She's already angry enough, thinking harder about it will only make things wor-

“Harukawa-chan?”

The soft voice Maki recognized way too well made her body and entire thought process come to an instant stop.

The black haired girl didn't even had to turn her head to know who the voice belong to. She still did it anyways.

 

Kaede stood there, her lower part of the body covered by the door frame as she peeked over from the dining room, her expression clearly being one full of worry.

It seemed that even that piece of her hair looked distressed, but it was probably part of Maki’s imagination. Kaede’s hair was always weird, anyways.

Almost instantly the blonde’s head turned to the dining area, soft mumbles - which Maki couldn't understand - soon following after. Maki could only assume she was hanging out with someone there; probably with Saihara, or Amami. Soon enough, Kaede fully returned her attention back to the now less angry girl, her face still having the word 'worry’ written all over it.

It was cute, in Maki’s opinion, how out of  _ everyone _ in the school, Kaede was worried about  _ her _ .

A part of her still felt bad that she was the cause of her worry, but just a bit. Just a tiny bit.   
  


“What’s wrong, Harukawa-chan? You look upset,”

 

“It’s nothing, really.”

And at that, the conversation ended. Kaede brought her hand to her chest, clearly not knowing what to do.

An uncomfortable silence filled the halls.

 

After what seemed like forever, Kaede stepped closer, gently and hesitantly interlacing her fingers with Maki’s.

Maki welcomed the gesture as she felt warmth spreading through both her cheeks and the hand.

“Please tell me?” Kaede tried once again.

Maki sighed, “It's really nothing.”

 

Kaede only hummed in response, her hand still intertwined with the other’s hand.

Despite her ruined mood, Maki didn't mind the current situation in the slightest. Being with Kaede and hearing her voice was okay, pleasant.

“Let's go for a walk, Harukawa-chan!” Kaede exclaimed suddenly, flashing a bright smile at the other girl.

Maki rolled her eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you? Just Maki is fine. And it's cold outside.” She murmured.

 

Kaede simply hummed again, dragging her girlfriend gently to their respective rooms. “I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, Maki!”

The black haired girl only sighed, and let herself be dragged by the always cheerful blonde. There was no point in arguing with her when she sets a certain goal in her head - It was a troublesome trait, but it's Kaede we are talking about.

Both of them dressed up fairly quickly. It was early December, so clothes such as scarfs and coats were a requirement.

After taking her time to fully dress herself up, she left her room to see that Kaede was also already dressed up and patiently waiting for her, radiating positive energy as usual.

How Kaede managed to do it, Maki will probably never know.

“Ready to go?”

 

“Not yet. Your scarf looks weird.” Maki responded bluntly, her hands already grabbing for the scarf, taking it off and putting it on once again.  She could feel her face warming up, but didn't let it ruin her act.

Kaede's cheeks reddened as the other started pulling her hair out from underneath the scarf.

Maki liked her hair. It was pretty and pleasant to the touch. She isn't going to say that out loud though.

“Let's go,” Maki finally said, leaving the scarf alone.

Kaede, still flustered, only nodded and quickly grabbed her hand which was now covered by leather cloth.

It was cold outside, just as Maki said, but considering what the current season was, it was no surprise.

Everything was covered in snow - the ground, the trees, the school building. It was rather boring, seeing everything in plain white.

However, the entire scenery made Kaede look like an  _ angel _ . Her blonde hair perfectly fit in with the scenery, making her look even more cute and beautiful.

Maybe this winter won't be that bad, now that her and Kaede are together. Seeing her this way might be worth going out in the cold more often.

“M-Maki? Is something on my face?” Kaede's voice broke Maki away from her thoughts, and only then she realized she was staring at the blonde girl the entire time.

Maki immediately looked away, her cheeks getting red. “No, I just spaced out.” She lied, returning to look forward - Anywhere but Kaede's face.

Both girls resumed walking down the sidewalk, not saying anything. It was a comfortable silence, this time.

Maki didn't notice that Kaede stopped walking beside her, until she heard a  _ certain _ laugh right behind her.

“Nishishi! Well, if it isn't my oh so  _ scary _ Maki-chan!”

 

Maki’s head turned  _ so _ fast that if anyone stood closer behind her, their face would get slapped,  _ hard _ . She could feel her rage boiling up again, already prepared to  _ kill _ that little gremlin Ouma with her glare-

But only Kaede stood there, slightly crouched down, with a wide grin on her face and her hands hidden behind her head.

“What...are you doing?” Maki asked cautiously, her face being a mix of judgement and confusion.

“Oh? So you're not going to strangle me this time?” Kaede asked, her voice being so squeaky while also trying to sound so obviously fake.

It wasn't funny, Maki told herself, but her body was betraying her as she fought against the urge to smile - Or worse, to laugh.

“No, really, what are you doing?” Maki asked once again, her voice quieter this time.

 

“Yo! What's up with you, Harumaki, not recognizing your best buddy friend, Luminary of the Stars, Kaito Momota?!” Kaede yelled in response, her voice cracking in the middle from her obvious laughter.

Maki  _ wheezed _ , covering her mouth with her hand as she felt her eyes starting to sting. “W-What has gotten into you?!” 

She cursed herself for the stutter.

 

This only seemed to fuel Kaede to continue - Maki was sure she saw her eyes sparkle for a second.

“I sense that something has gotten into  _ you _ , m’lady Harumaki! I am merely being my usual self and showing everyone how awful my fashion sense is!” Kaede continued her ridiculous act, lowering herself and doing some also ridiculous pose.

Maki continued holding her hand, her face starting to hurt from holding back her laughter that threatened to spill at any given moment now.

Kaede's state only seemed  _ worse _ , as she was barely standing still on her legs. This entire  _ display _ is ridiculous, and yet both of them are having fun somehow, which Maki wouldn't confess to having unless her expression gave her away.

The black haired girl made her way towards the laughing girl, putting both her hands on the other's shoulders firmly. “S-Shut up already! This isn't even funny!” Said Maki, her voice having a playful tone to it as the other continued to laugh, her face getting redder either from the action or the cold. Or both at the same time.

Kaede didn't respond to her until she calmed down to a certain degree, “My face hurts, Maki,” Kaede whined, a big smile still plastered all over her face. Maki rolled her eyes, giving Kaede a tiny, barely visible smile. “You shouldn't have laughed this much, then.”

The blonde girl pouted, and Maki swore on her life that it was the  _ most _ adorable thing in the entire world. “You looked super upset earlier and didn't want to tell me why, so I wanted to brighten up your mood!”

Maki sighed, rubbing the other's arm affectionately and only then she realized that they were both crouching, for whatever reason. She continued the motion, feeling herself getting increasingly cold. “I will tell you when we go back inside,” She finally gave in, urging the other to stand up. “It's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick again because you talk too much.” 

Kaede puffed her cheeks but still got up with Maki anyways.

 

The two girls made their way back to the school building, their hands intertwined and never letting go. Maki's expression went back to her normal one, but she still felt warm inside. Whenever she hung out with Kaede, she always felt indescribable warmth pooling in her stomach. She felt at ease, like she could rely on her, always. It was a pleasant feeling - She always felt pleasant feelings whenever she was with the blonde girl, whenever she thought about her. Maki wouldn't admit out loud how attached she was to the other girl, despite the fact how different their personalities were.

She truly loved Kaede, didn't she?

Both girls made it to the school building way too quickly, in Maki's opinion; she enjoyed the angelic look the snowy scenery gave Kaede.

None of them said a word between each other on the way back, until they made it to the dorms and Kaede, rather messily, threw her clothes to her room.

Maki gave her a questioning and rather unimpressed look before going to her own room and putting her clothes there, carefully. A moment later Kaede's head popped out from her doors, a determined look on her face once again, “Hurry up Maki!” 

“Weren't we supposed to stay in our dorms?” Maki raised her eyebrow at the other girl. The blonde girl only shook her head in response before urging her again, “C'mon, Maki!” 

Maki only sighed before leaving her room,Kaede immediately grabbing her hand the moment she was out, causing Maki’s face to feel warm once again. Kaede only smiled at her sheepishly, already dragging her somewhere.

“Where we going?” Maki asked, though she wasn't sure why - She could've easily guessed where are they going, but she enjoyed hearing Kaede's voice.

“To the piano lab, silly!” Kaede responded enthusiastically as a tiny smile appeared on Maki’s face. So she was right, in the end.

The black haired girl let herself be dragged by the other, and in no time they’ve made it to the door which had piano tiles as it's pattern.

Kaede didn't hesitate for a second as she pushed the door open, revealing the insides of the room - it looked rather empty, with a large piano in the middle, big windows on the left, a big shelf filled with different DVDs and a large blackboard on the front.

Maki came here rather often, when both her and Kaede became friends. She always invited her to play a song or two for her, surprising Maki each time with how  _ talented _ at playing the piano Kaede truly was.

Kaede was already sitting next to her piano, patiently waiting for her and only then Maki realized how lost in thought she became. 

She murmured a quick and awkward 'sorry’ as she made her way towards the blonde girl, trying her best not to step on any notes left lying on the ground. Kaede  _ really _ was messy, wasn't she?

 

Kaede moved a bit to the left, making some room for Maki. She took her seat, feeling her thighs brushing against Kaede's. While Maki was flustered for the upthteen time today, the other didn't seem to mind - or notice, which was also a possibility.

Maki looked at the blonde girl as the other positioned herself, before flashing a beautiful smile towards her. Maki, too, gave her one of her bigger smiles, though she wasn't sure if the blonde girl noticed it.

Soon, music filled the entire room.

It was one Maki didn't hear before.

She glanced at Kaede's hands, at how  _ fluidly _ and  _ effortlessly _ they moved on the tiles. It’s like her hands belonged on these tiles and nowhere else. The sight always made Maki speechless, though it was no surprise - After all, Kaede was the Ultimate Pianist herself.

It didn't made the sight any less breathtaking and beautiful, though.

 

The melody was calming and comforting. It sounded like something you would hear in a typical child movie, right at the end of it. A very relaxing melody.

Maki laid her head on Kaede's shoulder as the other continued to play. Soon, to Maki’s disappointment, the song was over. She could hear Kaede's soft sigh while her head still stayed on the other, her head not moving an inch.

“Did you like it?” Kaede asked with a smile on her face, probably.

“I did.” Maki said, nuzzling softly into Kaede's shoulder. “How's it titled?”

“Endless Love by Lionel Richie,” Kaede replied as she laid her head on Maki's, “It's calming and I wanted you to relax. You seemed so tense the entire day.”

A sigh escaped Maki's lips, “Ouma was being his usual self today. I wasn't in the mood so I reacted poorly to it,” She finally explained, feeling Kaede giggling a little above her.

“You know how he is sometimes. I'm sorry he made you upset.”

“Then Momota came, and these two are like...The worst combination, you know? So I bursted out of the gym feeling angry and, well, met you later on.” 

Kaede sighed before planting a soft kiss on Maki's hair. She didn't get flustered this time - She felt at ease. Whenever she was with Kaede, whenever she played on her piano or kissed her - that's how she felt.

“I'm sorry for troubling you, Kaede.”

“Nonsense! I care about you, Maki. Of course I will worry about you and try to cheer you up to the best of my abilities!” Kaede replied, her voice determined.

Maki used the moment Kaede rose her head as a good occasion to kiss her lips, softly. Kaede's entire face immediately became redder and starting giggling nervously while Maki only smiled.

A pleasant silence filled the room.

“...Do you want me to play another song?” Kaede asked, breaking said silence.

Maki's immediate response was “No,” as she rested her head on Kaede's shoulder once again. “Can we stay like this for a while?” 

Kaede only hummed in agreement, resting her head on top of the other’s.

Maki  _ truly _ loved Kaede a lot, didn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking bad bad and probably ooc its over for me everyone im sorry  
> sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes, english isnt my first language so some stuff might be off


End file.
